<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Hogwarts by ironemrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660013">Welcome to Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys'>ironemrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Random &amp; Short, Short, Short One Shot, THIS HAS BEEN DONE MANY TIMES BEFORE I KNOW, don't come after me this is just what I think okay?, my headcanon, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the brothers and side characters were at Hogwarts and/or The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this has been done many times before okay? But I love the thought of them being sorted into the houses and doing all these magical bullshit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer</p>
<ul>
<li>Gryffindor Primary</li>
<li>Slytherin Secondary. </li>
<li>Patronus: Peacock (it's so Majestic istg, Harry Potter could never) </li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Captain of the Gryffindor Team, also a Keeper *wink*</li>
<li>He will defend that goal like his life depended on it just like how he defends his brothers FITE ME</li>
<li>Best Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts</li>
<li>I mean? This is Lucifer??? Ofc this is his best subject. He's the best combatant there is. </li>
<li>Worst Subject: lol what's that?</li>
<li>Seriously, you expect this guy to have a subject he’s bad in? No, sir. He is brilliant in everything.</li>
<li>He’ll literally be called "The Pride of House Gryffindor" istg</li>
<li>A Triwizard champion (yes he was chosen and he won)</li>
<li>Prefect first then became Head Boy.</li>
<li>Definitely would be an Auror as soon as he graduates.</li>
<li>He’s a registered Animagus but he doesn’t really like using his animal form unless necessary. His Animagus is a lion.</li>
<li>He also met Fluffy and Hagrid was impressed that the three-headed dog became very fond of him in a flash.</li>
</ul>
<p>Mammon</p>
<ul>
<li>Gryffindor Primary</li>
<li>Hufflepuff Secondary</li>
<li>The most reckless little shit to ever exist, honestly, the golden trio shaking.</li>
<li>He will find ways to get out of trouble but will always end up making it worse.</li>
<li>Patronus: Kitsune (or fox)</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Gryffindor Chaser</li>
<li>Listen, he’s the best flyer there is. And he’s incredibly fast. Once the Quaffle is in his hands you better believe that this chaser will see it go through the hoop.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Divination</li>
<li>Okay. Some people may think that Divination is boring af but Mammon doesn’t. He’s actually very much interested in it because if he can see the future then he can predict if he can win some kind of lottery or game right?</li>
<li>Worst Subject: Potions</li>
<li>He hates it. Absolutely hates it. Mixing and measuring, why not just wing everything and hope for the best?</li>
<li>He’s one of those students who are afraid of Snape but won’t hesitate to play pranks on him when he’s got his back turned.</li>
<li>Mammon could easily team up with the Weasley Twins and kick-start the Joke Shop, just pray that he doesn’t get them bankrupt or something.</li>
<li>Or he could have a career as a Quidditch player.</li>
<li>The last of the brothers to register as an Animagus. His Animagus is also a Fox.</li>
</ul>
<p>Leviathan </p>
<ul>
<li>Hufflepuff Primary</li>
<li>Ravenclaw Secondary</li>
<li>Although Hufflepuffs are sometimes stereotyped as people who get along with everyone and have lots of friends, Levi is sorted into Hufflepuff for a different reason.</li>
<li>Hufflepuff’s value hard work, dedication, and patience. If there’s anyone who’s super patient among the brothers it is Levi ngl. His dedication to his merch and memorabilia, to Ruri-chan, it’s unprecedented. He works hard to get the stuff he wants, even waiting in line for hours.</li>
<li>Patronus: Polar Bear</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Hufflepuff Seeker</li>
<li>He may be a shut-in at times but when he’s out in the field and looking for that Golden Snitch then that’s when his competitive personality comes out. He’s observant, that’s why he is a good seeker indeed.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Transfiguration</li>
<li>If he can make inanimate objects suddenly come to life then expect all his merch to be moving around his room. </li>
<li>Worst Subject: Muggle Studies. Lol.</li>
<li>Leviathan is the second of the brothers to register as an Animagus. Unlike Lucifer, his Animagus is the same as his Patronus.</li>
<li>Even if the Giant Squid can be seen through the Slytherin’s common room, it resurfaces every now and then from the Black Lake, and Levi, strangely befriends it.</li>
</ul>
<p>Satan </p>
<ul>
<li>Ravenclaw Primary</li>
<li>Slytherin Secondary</li>
<li>Need I say more? Satan is the smartest brother there is (apart from Lucifer but Lucifer studies because he has to, Satan studies because he wants to)</li>
<li>Hermoine Granger is shaking. Seriously, this guy could have the cleverest witch a run for her money.</li>
<li>Altho Ravenclaws are mostly zen characters, Satan is the complete opposite of a Ravenclaw if and when he’s provoked.</li>
<li>Patronus: Tiger</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Ravenclaw Beater </li>
<li>All that pent-up rage and aggression is easily channeled on the bat the bludger would probably scram if it had a mind of its own.</li>
<li>Would definitely try (and fail) to make a bludger hit Lucifer.</li>
<li>Best Subject: he’s good at everything like Lucifer but his best subject is Potions.</li>
<li>Mammon always comes to him for help because Satan nails those measurements and recipes. He likes to be accurate. Snape is impressed by him and Slughorn absolutely adores him.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: ??? what</li>
<li>If he’s not an Auror then he’ll probably be a professor at Hogwarts once he starts working.</li>
<li>His Animagus is also a Tiger.</li>
</ul>
<p>Asmodeus</p>
<ul>
<li>Slytherin Primary</li>
<li>Hufflepuff Secondary </li>
<li>Patronus: Snake</li>
<li>The Slytherin of Slytherins. Honestly, Asmodeus is quite cunning and he’s very ambitious. That’s kind of like what his entire personality is.</li>
<li>Used the “Mind if I Slyther-in?” pickup line way too many times.</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Slytherin Seeker</li>
<li>His sharp eyes can easily spot the golden snitch in the crowd, that, or he probably saw his reflection on it so he chased it. He’s also a fast flyer, only second to Mammon.</li>
<li>He’d spend the entire game cheering for his team on the side but once he sees the snitch then he’s off.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Herbology</li>
<li>Asmo is good at taking care of himself so maybe he’s also good at taking care of plant life. And different types of magical flowers to match his clothes and mood? Yep. Sign him up.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: probably not worst subject but he doesn’t like Divination. Asmo likes not knowing, plus, Divination is boring! (Mammon, in the distance: No it ain't!)</li>
<li>Second of the brothers who got their Apparition license. The first was Lucifer.</li>
<li>Asmodeus was born as a Metamorphmagus. A cunning and ambitious Slytherin who can change their appearance at will? Asmo will have the wizarding world in the palm of his hand.</li>
</ul>
<p>Beelzebub </p>
<ul>
<li>Hufflepuff Primary</li>
<li>ISTG this doesn’t need any further explanation.</li>
<li>Gryffindor Secondary</li>
<li>CHIVALRY IS NOT DEAD when it comes to this wizard. </li>
<li>Patronus: Wolf</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Captain of Hufflepuff Team, also a Beater</li>
<li>Beel is mind-blowingly strong that’s why apart from being the Team Captain, he’s also a Beater. Unlike Satan, who intentionally hits the Bludgers towards the opposing team, Beel will try his best not to hit anyone with a Bludger and instead just keep them off of his teammates.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Care for Magical Creatures</li>
<li>Beel on a huge ass dragon can you imagine that but also him on a thunderbird but also him being so soft for Mooncalfs. He’d probably baby them and he’ll take care of a naughty Niffler too. He won’t lend them to Mammon though(under Lucifer’s orders). </li>
<li>Worst Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts. </li>
<li>Wouldn’t say that he’s bad at it. But he doesn’t enjoy it. Beel doesn’t like conflict and he hates it when his brothers are fighting and throwing shit at each other with spells. D.A.D.A. is too dark for him.</li>
<li>Another Triwizard Champion (Lucifer was proud, his little brother followed in his footsteps)</li>
<li>He loves breaks because the food at the Great Hall is amazing </li>
<li>He is the sweetest Hufflepuff ever but if you do happen to be a dick and mess with his brothers then he will not hesitate to fight you (that's the Gryffindor in him) </li>
<li>Beel is the third of the brothers to be registered as an Animagus. Like Levi, his Animagus is the same as his Patronus. </li>
</ul>
<p>Belphegor</p>
<ul>
<li>Slytherin Primary</li>
<li>Ravenclaw Secondary</li>
<li>Another definition of The Slytherin of Slytherins. Belphie is cunning and witty altogether. His pranks are heavily crafted with creativity and pure pettiness towards his Gryffindor older brother.</li>
<li>Patronus: Bull</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Slytherin Beater</li>
<li>Although he’d much rather die than play for hours in a loud and chaotic field, he’d love to go against Gryffindor and just hurl that Bludger at Lucifer. Belphie has good aim but thank Merlin, Lucifer is fast.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Charms</li>
<li>Although perceived as a chaotic class, Belphie enjoys charms because most of the time the charms are pretty basic in his opinion and they can help him maneuver through his day-to-day since he’s lazy af to actually move.</li>
<li>Will probably Wingardium Leviosa the shit out of everything.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: Transfiguration</li>
<li>He’s not necessarily bad at it. He just doesn't like to put that much effort into it and Transfiguration requires a lot of focus to be able to perform the spells perfectly.</li>
<li>The first of the brothers to discover the Room of Requirement because he was too sleepy the room just whipped up his bedroom.</li>
<li>His Animagus is also the same as his Patronus.</li>
</ul>
<p>Diavolo</p>
<ul>
<li>Gryffindor Primary</li>
<li>Hufflepuff Secondary</li>
<li>Patronus: Dragon</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: (when he was still a student he was a) Gryffindor Chaser</li>
<li>Diavolo is a hyperactive little shit so he’s a legendary chaser.</li>
<li>Best Subject: History of Magic</li>
<li>He’s fascinated by the magical world, he wants to learn all of it. From where it began to how it came to be now.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: doubt he has one. He loves to learn and he’s also hyped up in extracurricular activities.</li>
<li>Probably will take over as Minister for Magic and will still have Lucifer as his right-hand man.</li>
<li>One of the few who own a time-turner.</li>
<li>He’s very much vocal about how he wants muggles and wizards to coexist.</li>
</ul>
<p>Barbatos</p>
<ul>
<li>Hufflepuff Primary</li>
<li>Ravenclaw Secondary</li>
<li>Patronus: Emperor Penguin</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: (when he was still studying he was a) Hufflepuff Seeker</li>
<li>He’s a fast flyer and he’s great at maneuvering in the air.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Potions</li>
<li>Worst Subject: Arithmancy</li>
<li>He’s not bad at it but he could live without it so he’s not that interested in learning it.</li>
<li>Also has a time-turner like Diavolo.</li>
<li>He will start working at a well-known restaurant in the Wizarding World somewhere in Diagon Alley until one day Diavolo comes to dine in and they recognize each other from their Quidditch Days.</li>
<li>Will eventually be convinced to work with Diavolo and Lucifer in the Ministry of Magic.</li>
</ul>
<p>Simeon</p>
<ul>
<li>Ravenclaw Primary</li>
<li>Hufflepuff Secondary</li>
<li>Patronus: Dolphin</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Ravenclaw Chaser</li>
<li>Best Subject: Music</li>
<li>Honestly, this wizard is probably a part of the choir that Professor Flitwick supervises.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: D.A.D.A.</li>
<li>He’s not bad at it. In fact, he’s a fair combatant. But he dislikes having to curse or hex anyone.</li>
<li>Simeon is that Ravenclaw that helps the first years with their homework.</li>
<li>He’s also the type who gets along with everyone. A very sociable Ravenclaw despite what the stereotypes say.</li>
<li>He’ll do well in working in the medical field in the wizarding world.</li>
<li>He can also have a career as a performer or a writer but not a fake one like Lockhart.</li>
<li>He's a Legilimens.</li>
</ul>
<p>Luke</p>
<ul>
<li>Gryffindor Primary</li>
<li>Hufflepuff Secondary</li>
<li>Patronus: Elephant</li>
<li>Listen, Luke may be small but if you provoke him, he will hex you without a second thought.</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: (once he’s reached a higher year he’d make an excellent) Gryffindor Keeper</li>
<li>Best Subject: Care for Magical Creatures</li>
<li>Luke riding a Hippogriff and being like a mother hen to bowtruckles. He and Beel would get along with Newt Scamander.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: Divination</li>
<li>He’s just bored by it.</li>
<li>Luke is that Gryffindor that gets bullied by higher-level Slytherins because of rivalry™️ but he is also that Gryffindor who has the entire house’s back.</li>
<li>Mess with Luke, mess with the whole house.</li>
<li>He’s scared of Fluffy but the three-headed dog just adores him and soon enough he loosens up to him.</li>
</ul>
<p>Solomon</p>
<ul>
<li>Muggle. Lol jk.</li>
<li>Ravenclaw Primary</li>
<li>Slytherin Secondary</li>
<li>Patronus: Parrot</li>
<li>Solomon can also conjure spirit familiars.</li>
<li>Quidditch Position: Ravenclaw Chaser</li>
<li>Another fast boi. Very competitive but never forgets to enjoy himself.</li>
<li>That Ravenclaw that’s always buried in books.</li>
<li>Best Subject: Alchemy</li>
<li>He’d probably try and recreate the Philosopher’s Stone tbh.</li>
<li>Worst Subject: Potions</li>
<li>Despite being well read most of the time, this wizards always fucks up his potions. Can’t cook to save a life, can’t brew a simple potion to get a good grade.</li>
<li>He passes with the help of Satan.</li>
<li>He’d definitely pursue his interest in Alchemy once he graduates. Will probably be known as a second Flamel.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>